Forgotten Realms - Secondary Characters
OMG, there are too many chars from the Realms... ~_~ Main Characters Allenith Evriner Alyssa Eagleheart Ashram Nightwind Berethor Stormwind Erina Whitewillow Haellyn Alauniira Jaya Tydersson Liara "Liarinha" Alopex Liel Meldanen Meganne Nightwind Nelynna Frostfire Nimulo Penthel Seridon Silverstorm Theros Winterwake Vierna Blackfang Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III Yukihiko Shirohana Secondary Characters Agitto Race: 'Sylph; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Mielikki '''Gender: '''female '(Deceased) Agitto era uma sílfide a serviço de Mielikki e fazia parte de uma grande caravana que deveria levar um artefato sagrado para um pequeno santuário da deusa na Floresta da Lua. Entretanto, a caravana foi atacada, todos foram mortos e o artefato roubado. Agitto foi a única sobrevivente e, ao acordar tempo depois, decide ir atrás do artefato. Ela busca em vão até perecer em uma caverna gélida nas margens do Mar do Gelo em Movimento. Seu espírito foi encontrado por Liara, que junto de Jaya e Erina, decide ajudar a fada. Elas recuperam o artefato, o levam a seu destino e libertam o espírito de Agitto, que pôde finalmente ir aos domínios de Mielikki. Aillean Goldendawn Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Warrior, Warlord; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Tyr, Red Knight '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''37; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''67 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''golden blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Arabel (Cormyr); Birthday: 10/03; '''Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Cartography, Oratory; '''Weapons: '(impact elemental burst longsword) Aillean, junto de sua três companheiras de viagem, fundaram o grupo Damas da Guerra ao longo de suas aventuras (a idéia de tal foi da própria Aillean), um grupo de mercenárias que apenas aceita missões que não violem seu código moral e ético (em especial as crenças de Tyr, Torm e Helm). Airin Laelithar '''Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin, Bard; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''27; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''61 Kg; '''Eyes: '''golden brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Northor (Sembia); Birthday: 07/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father, human), Augen (older brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Honorary Member and Counselor of the Purple Dragon Knights; '''Weapons: '(holy keen longsword) Airin é filha do Lorde de Northor. Seu senso de justiça e de certo/errado, que sempre teve muito claro em seu ser, desde criança, fez com se torne uma das poucas paladinas de Sune. Entretanto, como boa seguidora da deusa da beleza, ela também se interessava pelas artes e estudou sob a tutela de bardos. Um dia, durante uma perseguição aos homens que tentaram assassinar seu pai, confundiu Ashram e Dias com os criminosos. Ashram usou de suas artimanhas “ladinosas” para tirar Airin do combate sem machucá-la (mas envergonhando-a um pouco no processo). Depois de resolvido o desentendimento, ela parte com o grupo à procura dos assassinos e de seu mestre. Durante a viagem, sua raiva por Ashram vai passando. Após cumprir sua missão e todos terem retornado a Northor, acaba decidida a fugir com o ladino por quem se apaixonara. Isso fez com que seu irmão Augen os seguisse... Airin lutou na guerra contra a Aliança Negra e agora ajuda os Cavaleiros do Dragão púrpura no que puder, além de acompanhar Ashram e Meganne em algumas missões (ultimamente todas envolvendo os magos vermelhos de algum modo). Althea Oakenshield '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Divine Disciple, Ordained Champion; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''63 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/09; '''Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (older brother) Jobs: '''Adventurer, High-priest of Helm, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Weapons: '''Ewould (axiomatic bastard sword); '''Domains: '''Law, Strength, War Althea nasceu em Lua Argêntea em uma família de cavaleiros, mas como seu irmão já treinava para se tornar um soldado, decidiu seguir o caminho do sacerdócio, estudando para se tornar uma clériga de Helm. Althea conheceu três companheiras de viagem que, junto dela, se tornariam as fundadoras do grupo Damas da Guerra. Atualmente acompanha Seridon em suas andanças por Faerûn atrás de injustiças para corrigir. Araminen '''Race: '''Half-elf (star); '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Deneir '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''purple; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''silvery-purplish-white '''Place of birth: '''Yuirwoon (Aglarond); Birthday: 20/12; 'Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(longsword) Augen Laelithar '''Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin, Vassal of Bahamut; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Bahamut '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''33; '''Height: '''1.84 m; '''Weight: '''79 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Northor (Sembia); Birthday: 26/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Northor (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father, human), Airin (younger sister) Jobs: 'Captain of Northor’s Troops; '''Weapons: '(elemental dragon bane keen greatsword) Augen é filho do Lorde de Northor (antigamente um território de Sembia, agora sob o governo de Cormyr). Quando pequeno, foi salvo da morte por um dragão prateado e, desde então, tem um grande respeito por esses seres fantásticos. Decidiu seguir o deus dracônico Bahamut e logo recebeu seu chamado para se tornar um paladino. Augen lutou na guerra contra a Aliança Negra e agora faz o que pode contra os magos vermelhos de Thay, ajudando seu pai no governo da província. Teve muitas desavenças com Ashram, por este último ter “raptado” sua irmã Airin, mas hoje são bons amigos. Augustus "Gugu" 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Shadow Adept; '''Alignment: '''LE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Bilak (brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '??? Avani Autumnleaf '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Cleric, Fortune’s Friend; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''129; '''Height: '''1.69 m; '''Weight: '''56 Kg; '''Eyes: '''aqua blue; '''Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 29/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''None; '''Family: Jergal (younger brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Cleric of Tymora; '''Weapons: '''Norn (keen longsword); '''Domains: '''Luck, Travel Avani é uma elfa um tanto incomum, pois sempre preferiu a confusão das grandes cidades à quietude dos povoados élficos. Após completar seu treinamento e se tornar uma clériga da Dama da Sorte, encontra dois amigos aventureiros, Wolfram e Orson, e com eles compartilha diversas aventuras e confusões. Atualmente, passou a perambular por Faerûn decidida a conhecer todas as grandes e belas cidades do mundo: Águas Profundas, Suzail, Baldur’s Gate... Belgeon "The Badger" Kimble '''Race: '''Gnome; '''Class: '''Rogue, Dungeon Delver; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''130; '''Height: '''0.89 m; '''Weight: '''18 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 05/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Adventurer, Writer; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing, Calligraphy, Stonemasonry; Weapons: '''(keen frost rapier) Berrik Icetalon '''Race: '''wood elf; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm, Selûne Gender: 'male; '''Age: '''48; '''Height: '''1.86 m; '''Weight: '''85 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''06/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(claymore); 'Spiritual Totem: '''Grizzly bear Passou sua juventude conhecendo os segredos da floresta e treinando com sua enorme espada para combater aqueles que ameaçavam Cormanthor. Isso incluía os drows da superfície, a Aliança Negra (agora inexistente) e, mais recentemente, os magos vermelhos de Thay. Portanto, sempre procurou treinar pensando que boa parte de seus oponentes seriam magos e similares. Bilak '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Monk; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Augustus (brother) Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''punches, kicks and other kung-fuey stuff Brett Bancroft '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Expert, Rogue; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Gond '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''The Blue Whale '''Jobs: '''Woodworker; '''Crafts & Arts: Woodworking Brett era um artesão notável em Mordulkin. Contudo, devido a desentendimentos políticos tornou-se um homem procurado. Jaya o encontra e o contrata para trabalhar no Blue Whale (o que ele aceita prontamente), protegendo-o de um grupo de assassinos. Brett diz que deve sua vida à Jaya e trabalhará para ela indefinidamente. Charmaine Race: 'Half-orc; '''Class: '''Druid; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''female; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''grey '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(sickle) Duggerdin Stoneward 'Race: '''Dwarf; '''Class: '''Fighter, Expert; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''the dwarven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? '''Place of residence: '''Waterdeep '''Crafts & Arts: '''Blacksmith; Jobs: Merchant Duggerdin é um ferreiro e comerciante de Águas Profundas e é um velho amigo da família Dagorlad. Notável mais pelo seu amor pela cerveja do que por seu trabalho na forja, Duggerdin é considerado pelos seus conhecidos como um grande companheiro nas horas de dificuldade e felicidade, recebendo o apelido de "o anão amigo". Ephemeron "Fefê" Dulic 'Race: '''Halfling; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Eurid '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Azuth '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''70 '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Librarian Eurid foi um aventureiro em sua juventude, mas uma estase temporal em que ficou preso o transformou em um velho. Atualmente cuida da biblioteca de Iangnard. Haldir '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Shevarash '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''158; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) 'Jobs: '''Soldier; '''Weapons: '(longbow) Após Evereska ser destruída por um súbito ataque de demônios, Haldir deixa sua terra natal e junta-se a um grupo de clérigos peregrinos que se dirigiam a Iangnard. Lá, ele acaba alistando-se no exército para a iminente batalha contra os demônios. Illia 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (conjurer), Malconvoker; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: fe'male; 'Age: '?; 'Height: '? m; 'Weight: '? Kg; 'Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''albino white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: ???; 'Zodiac sign: '???; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: ???; Familiar: Frido (male serpent) Jobs: 'Librarian; '''Weapons: '??? Jergal "Silver Arrow" Autumnleaf '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron Windstorm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''112; '''Height: '''1.75 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''bluish green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 22/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '''Quaevarr (The Moonwood); '''Family: Avani (older sister) Jobs: '''Elven ranger of the Moonwood; '''Weapons: '''Wolf’s Bane (longbow) Jergal é um ranger élfico que patrulha a Floresta da Lua, caçando os licantropos seguidores de Malar e mantendo os moradores da região seguros. Por suas flechas mortais sempre encontrarem seu alvo, recebeu de seus companheiros rangers a alcunha Silver Arrow. Jonathan Dagorlad '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Swashbuckler / Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Liira '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.80 m; '''Weight: '''75 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green/blue (heterochromic); '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Waterdeep 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Guitar/lute, Weapon drill; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Filho de uma rara combinação de elfo-do-sol e humana, Jonathan foi abandonado pelo pai logo cedo por conta de seu orgulho xenófobo élfico. Crescendo nas belas ruas de Águas Profundas, aprendeu a arte da espada, da música e algumas "habilidades" de ladino para ajudar sua mãe e, principalmente, impressionar as donzelas. Jonathan é um grande amigo de Duggerdin e, como bom seguidor de Liira, segue o que seu coração manda, adorando festas e diversão. Kalithra '''Race: '''Erinyes (baatezu devil); '''Class: Figther, Divine Crusader; Alignment: 'LE; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''189; '''Height: '''1,79 m; '''Weight: '''77 Kg; '''Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''alabaster white; '''Wings: '''black feathers '''Place of birth: ''Avernus (Baator); Place of residence:'' ''Iangnard (Erebos); Liege: Berethor Stormwind Jobs: '''Adventurer, High-priestess of Kelemvor, Counselor; '''Weapons: '''Pyre (keen axiomatic flaming burst greatsword); '''Domain: '''Death Kalithra “nasceu” em Avernus, o beligerante 1º Círculo de Baator, e desde então se viu ligada à Guerra do Sangue, tornando-se uma feroz guerreira, perante a qual os demônios inferiores se acovardavam e fugiam e os superiores se acautelavam. Um belo dia, é invocada por um mortal de Faerûn, o humano Berethor Stormwind, e passa a atuar como sua aliada. A princípio, ela não tinha ido muito com a cara do tal humano, mas depois de vê-lo algumas vezes lutando, passou a respeitá-lo. Kalithra então se vê cada vez mais ligada ao plano material e ao humano que a invocou. Torna-se alta-sacerdotisa de Kelemvor no recém construído templo do deus em Iangnard e sempre atua como conselheira de Berethor. Kaye Atumnsky '''Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Favored Soul; Alignment: CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''18; '''Height: '''1.59 m; '''Weight: '''47 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''light creamy brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''03/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail, Cormyr; Family: ??? (father, human), ??? (mother, sun elf), Kim (step-brother, human), ??? (step-father, human), ??? (step-mother, human) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(whip), (longbow) Os pais de Kaye foram mortos durante o ataque da horda do dragão Nalavarauthatoryl, o Diabólico Vermelho. Ela também quase foi morta no ataque a Suzail, mas foi salva pelo jovem soldado Kim. Após o fim da guerra, Kaye foi adotada pelos pais do rapaz e entra para o templo de Sune (já que possuía um dom natural que dizem ser uma benção da deusa). Com a invasão dos Zentharin, a família instalou-se em Proskur e, após retornarem a Suzail, Kaye vai terminar seus estudos na Academia das Damas da Guerra. Kaysa Bluebell Ilmarinen '''Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Cleric, Heartwarder; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.66 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; Birthday: 03/08; 'Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '?; 'Family: '??? (mother, human), ??? (father, wood elf) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Professions: '''Hairdresser; '''Weapons: '(whip); '''Domains: '''Charm, Protection Kaysa nasceu em Highmoon, uma cidade na borda de Cormanthor. Seu pai era um elfo das florestas que, vivendo como um ranger e protegendo as fronteiras da grande floresta, acaba por conhecer e se apaixonar por uma ranger humana. Kaysa sempre foi bondosa e adorava coisas belas, tentando sempre deixar tudo mais bonito aprazível (desde sua casa até o cabelo desgrenhado de sua mãe ranger). Isso o levou a seguir a deusa Sune e mais tarde a se tornar clériga. Khryseis Olwynn '''Race: '''Sun elf; '''Class: '''Wizard (abjurer), Incantatrix; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Labelas Enoreth, Sune, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''146; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''64 Kg; '''Eyes: '''grayish blue; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''light bronze '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Birthday: 22/10; 'Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: Floral arrangements; Professions: Floriculturist Khryseis estudou magia em Evereska e conseguiu aprender segredos da magia élfica de tempos remotos. Seu conhecimento sobre o arcano é muito vasto e ela é muito respeitada por outros magos. Junto com suas três companheiras de aventura fundou as Damas da Guerra. Kírien Crownshield Stormwind Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''23; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Birthday: 17/07; '''Zodiac sign: '''Salamander; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Rurik (father); ??? (mother); Berethor (husband) Jobs: '''Queen of Erebos; '''Crafts & Arts: Singing, Violin, Cello; Weapons: '''(rapier) Kírien nasceu em uma típica família de comerciantes ricos de Águas Profundas. Por morar na grande metrópole de Faerûn (e por seu status privilegiado), sempre teve acesso à cultura e às artes e, por apreciá-las tanto, decidiu aprender música e canto (claro, com os melhores professores disponíveis). Sempre foi muito individualista e um tanto impetuosa. Conheceu Berethor em uma grande festa que ele dava para tentar encontrar um parceiro para um empreendimento comercial com o Oriente. Gostou dele e conversou bastante com ele durante a tal festa (de um modo um tanto informal e inapropriado até, como os demais convidados disseram, para se falar com um rei, mas Kírien não sabia do status do jovem monarca). Berethor por sua vez, se apaixonou pelo espírito livre de Kírien e logo a tornou sua rainha, fechando também um acordo comercial com o pai da jovem. A rainha de Erebos é adorada pelo povo, por estar sempre trabalhando pelo seu bem, mesmo durante os dias mais negro de guerra. Berethor sabiamente a deixou tomar conta de muitos aspectos civis do governo enquanto ele cuida dos planos de expansão, fortalecimento, comércio e, claro, da guerra. Lakshmï '''Race: '''Ghaele (eladrin); '''Class: Rogue; Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Tymora, Liira, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; Age: 78; '''Height: '''1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''shiny red; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: '''white feathers '''Place of birth: '''Arvandor; '''Birthday: '''27/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: '''Mahavï (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Pottery, Harp, Singing; '''Weapons: '''Sparkle (holy rapier) Lakshmi vivia alegremente em Arvandor desde o seu nascimento, mas apesar disso, nunca favoreceu o panteão élfico. Em vez disso, adorava as belas deusas de Brightwater e sempre viajava para esse plano. Um dia seu irmão transformou-se em um fora-da-lei por desobedecer às ordens de seus superiores. Lakshmï, considerando o irmão inocente, ajudou-o a fugir. Entretanto, ela foi pega e condenada por traição. Foi presa em uma prisão em um semi-plano e passou alguns anos lá. Enquanto isso, Mahavï a procurava em vão. Foi por um grande acaso que uma viagem planar saiu errado, foi distorcida, e levou Berethor Stormwind, um monarca humano, à prisão planar de Lakshmï. Após uma luta ferrenha contra os juízes e guardiões, Berethor vence e liberta Lakshmï. Ela então o segue felizmente ao plano material, residindo lá desde então e ajudando no que fosse possível. Tornou-se uma grande amiga de Kírien, a esposa de Berethor, por compartilhar muito de seu jeito de pensar e por apreciar bastante as artes. Lakshmï vê Berethor como o seu salvador e Mahavï também o vê assim. Ele chegou recentemente em Iangnard, ao perceber que sua irmã adentrou o plano material e prometeu ajudar Berethor no que fosse necessário na luta contra a horda demoníaca. Lavinia 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: fe'male; '''Age: '''19; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''purple; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Sembia; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer, Mercenary; '''Weapons: '(shortbow), (longsword) Lavinia é uma mercenária que percorre o norte de Faerûn à procura de trabalhos que paguem bem. Leroy Merlin 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (illusionist); '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? 'Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: Silverymoon; '''Family: ???; Familiar: ??? (fake phoenix, probably a rooster with a big tail) Jobs: '''??? Merle Sable '''Race: '''Tiefling (Human); '''Class: '''Rogue, Sorcerer, Phase Walker; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.67 m; '''Weight: '''58 Kg; '''Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Birthday: 13/06; 'Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: Conchology; Weapons: Nevermore (keen short sword) Merle nunca conheceu seus pais, pois foi abandonada ainda bebê no templo de Tymora. Os clérigos, acreditando que o Mal não pode ser algo inato, criam a menina, apesar de sua ascendência demoníaca, e ensinam-lhe o dogma da deusa da sorte. A menina cresce e, como os clérigos esperavam, torna-se uma pessoa decente. Merle, talvez devido à sua parte extra-planar, desenvolve poderes de feiticeiro, e combina-os às suas habilidades de ladino, sendo capaz de adentrar o plano etéreo por alguns instantes. Sendo uma tiefling, Merle possui alguns traços demoníacos, como seus olhos vermelhos, caninos levemente pontiagudos, unhas (garras) resistentes, pequeninos chifres pontiagudos e negros, e uma fina cauda pontuda preta. Ela sempre tenta esconder esses traços (nem sempre com sucesso), pois as pessoas são rápidas em julgar tieflings como sendo criaturas malignas. Merle e suas três companheiras de aventuras fundaram as Damas da Guerra. Morwen & Seren Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''68 Kg; '''Eyes: '''yellowish brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '''Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 13/11; '''Zodiac sign: '''Falcon; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: None (besides each other) Jobs: 'Guard of Honor of the King of Erebos; '''Weapons: '(glaive) Morwen e Seren são irmãs gêmeas nascidas em Mulhorand. Com as infinitas guerras na região, seus pais foram mortos e elas foram capturadas e levadas até Eltabar, em Thay, para serem vendidas como “escravas de luxo” no mercado da cidade. Seren, por “desobedecer” o vendedor (na verdade, ela não entendia a língua de Thay) estava sendo maltratada por ele. Morwen tentou defendê-la, mas acabou apanhando também de um dos guardas do vendedor. Berethor estava passando pelo mercado, comprando armamentos para seus seguidores e presenciou a cena. Apesar dos princípios morais um tanto duvidosos do guerreiro na época, ele tinha um grande senso de honra e bater em um prisioneiro incapaz de se defender (e ainda por cima uma garota!) fez o sangue de Berethor ferver. Ele armou um grande barraco, matou o guarda, causou uma baita confusão, que só se resolveu quando se acalmou e decide comprar as duas escravas. Morwen pede para Berethor que a treine para lutar como ele, com o que ele concorda. Ele liberta as duas e passa a treiná-las. Atualmente elas são suas guarda-costas e estão sempre ao lado do rei (seja do lado do trono, seja quando ele percorre seu reino) protegendo-o. Poucos são os reis que tem súditos tão leais quanto estas duas. PS: Berethor, apesar de tudo, tem muitos feitos bons e honrados em sua ficha, coisa que não gosta muito de admitir. Um pouco após o incidente no mercado, ele teve um encontro aleatório com o vendedor e o matou. Nadril Le'dwa '''Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Erevan Iresele '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''unknown; '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; Place of residence: Waterdeep; '''Family: Handra Evriner (wife, human), Allenith (daughter), Leonard (son) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Nadril saiu da floresta cedo e vivia de fazer “serviços” em Águas Profundas. Sua natureza era bastante incomum para um elfo: adorava trapaças, apesar de nunca pender muito para o lado ruim. Conheceu a mulher que viria se tornar sua esposa numa taverna e foi um desafio fazer com que a monja Handra Evriner se apaixonasse por ele, um ladinão típico. Ele acabou por mudar muito seu jeito até conquistar Handra. Antes de se assentarem em Águas Profundas e ter filhos, participaram de muitas aventuras com os companheiros Aeron (mago humano), Randall (guerreiro humano), Dornen (clérigo humano), Rosinden “Rose” (feiticeira gnoma). Alguns assuntos do passado voltaram recentemente a assombrar Nadril, com o rapto de Rose por Dornen, a morte de Aeron, e a fuga de Randall com uma espada amaldiçoada. Neeva Snowdrop '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker); '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.64 m; '''Weight: '''54 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''grayish black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); Birthday: 30/03; 'Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? (father), ??? (older brother), Meganne (master), Ashram (husband); '''Familiar: '''Lucretia (female willow ptarmigan) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''spells Neeva foi a primeira e única aprendiz de Meganne Nightwind, uma maga prodígio da Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Acaba se casando com o irmão mais novo de sua mestra, Ashram. Nimloth '''Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Spellblade (illusionist); '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''84; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Menzoberranzan; Birthday: 16/09; 'Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Spy, Head of Spec-Ops; '''Weapons: '(keen falchion) Nimloth nasceu em uma casa pequena e com pouco prestígio e treinava para ser uma guerreira, pois já tinha duas irmãs mais velhas clérigas de Lolth. Sempre desprezou o jeito dos drow e, ainda jovem, na primeira expedição à superfície de que participou, aproveitou para fugir. Encontrou um mestre que a ensinou as magias e técnicas de combate de um spellblade. Após terminado seu treinamento, passa a trabalhar como mercenária, aproveitando a fama de sua raça. Acaba sendo contratada por Berethor para uma missão e no final, por impressionar o rei, conseguiu um emprego fixo. Orson Wolfgang Radcliff '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Ranger, Knight of Silverymoon; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.83 m; '''Weight: '''78 Kg; '''Eyes: '''greenish brown; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/10; '''Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Knight of Silverymoon; '''Weapons: '''Trollslayer (acidic spear), Hieronymos (holy spear) Orson é um Cavaleiro de Lua Argêntea, um dos maiores caçadores de trolls das Fronteiras Prateadas. Durante o desastroso evento no templo de Oghma, uma tropa de demônios que libertou um terrível balor aprisionado desde tempos imemoriais, obteve a lança sagrada de um grande herói anônimo da antiguidade. Ralmevik Doomhammer '''Race: '''Dwarf; '''Class: '''Paladin, Hammer of Moradin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Moradin '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 25/02; '''Zodiac sign: '''Spider; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Adventurer, Champion of Moradin; '''Weapons: '''Helge (holy warhammer) Ralmevik era um paladino comum até um terrível incidente envolvendo uma chuva amaldiçoada, quando seus companheiros foram mortos por sua causa e ele foi derrotado por um anjo caído. Ralmevik passou então por uma árdua penitência, ressuscitando seus amigos e finalmente banindo o anjo do plano material por 100 anos. Após esse evento, Ralmevik se separa de seus antigos aliados e retorna à sua terra natal. Mas lá, ele recebe um sinal de Moradin e torna-se um dos poucos Hammers of Moradin existentes. Sentindo que seus deveres como servo de Moradin vinham antes de seus deveres para com seu clã e povo, decide que peregrinar por Faerûn promovendo a causa de seu deus e erradicando o mal seria melhor do que permanecer com seu clã em sua terra natal. Assim, vem a conhecer Seridon, um paladino de Helm e os dois se tornam bons amigos. Sharish '''Race: '''Wood elf; '''Class: '''Ranger, Warrior; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; Age: 58; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''26/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Animal Companion: Horaz (male celestial dire badger) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Weapons: '(acidic longsword) & (shocking longsword) Sharish desde cedo treinava para ser um ranger que protegeria a floresta de Cormanthor, tão querida por seu povo. Ainda jovem, tem um briga feia contra alguns garotos humanos de um vilarejo próximo que maltratavam uma mãe texugo e seus dois filhotes. Após apanharem os humanos fogem, mas Sharish chegara tarde demais e um dos filhotes já estava morto. O elfo cuida dos ferimentos da mãe texugo (o outro filhote estava ileso) e enterra o filhote com as honras de um funeral de seu povo. Tempos depois, Sharish re-encontra os garotos humanos, que novamente maltratavam alguns animais. Mas dessa vez eles faziam isso para atrair o elfo aspirante a ranger e haviam voltado à floresta com alguns garotos mais velhos, armados com armas de verdade (precárias, mas ainda armas). Sharish fez o que pôde, mas apanhava muito e sangrava por vários cortes, quando foi salvo por um gigantesco texugo atroz que pôs os humanos para correr. Sharish reconhece o texugo como o filhote que enterrara, só que o animal agora carregava uma marca na pelagem do peito em forma de um crescente, o que Sharish tomou como um símbolo de Corellon. Muito tempo depois, quando já era um ranger de certo renome entre os elfos de sua terra natal, decide conhecer mais de Faerûn. Sharish acaba por ver-se aliado com um meio-drow e uma licantropa pantera, devido a estranhas circunstâncias. Acaba por tornar-se amigos dos dois e decide ir com eles à Erebos. Sheryl Woodrow '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.58 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 30/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''Panther; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Theater Actress; '''Crafts & Arts: Acting, Singing; Weapons: '(rapier) Sheryl é uma atriz em plena ascensão em Lua Argêntea. Fez alguns papéis secundários e se destacou por sua performance, conseguindo assim papéis cada vez melhores. Sienna Everett '''Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Lliira, Waukeen '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.71 m; '''Weight: '''57 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; ' Birthday: '''27/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon & Waterdeep; '''Jobs: '''Reporter; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing; Weapons: '''(short sword) Sienna é a melhor repórter do Waterdhavian Post, apesar de suas matérias freqüentemente não deixarem seus entrevistados felizes. Suas habilidades ladinosas freqüentemente a ajudam no seu trabalho, seja para chegar a lugares onde não deveria estar, entrar escondida, espionar etc. Sienna adora seu trabalho e se diverte com ele. Ela sempre consegue uma matéria, seja lá qual for ou onde for, e leva suas investigações até o mais fundo que puder, por vezes se metendo em confusão. Ela tem uma casa em Águas Profundas e uma em Lua Argêntea, pois trabalha em ambas cidades (por causa disso e das suas viagens para reinos distantes, dizem que ela consegue se teleportar livremente). Thorik Bladebite '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''29; '''Height: '''1.88 m; '''Weight: '''86 Kg; '''Eyes: '''dark brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Charmaine (sister) Jobs: Chief of the Militia, Head of Spec-Ops; Weapons: '(bastard sword) Thorik conheceu Berethor quando trabalhava como mercenário em Águas Profundas para um anão cobiçoso e avarento. Os dois, apesar de tudo, se tornam amigos. Thorik acaba morto em uma cilada em Thay, mas Berethor o ressuscita. Atualmente, Thorik comanda a milícia de Erebos e cuida do desenvolvimento das defesas do reino. Antagonists 'Dornen Riagan Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Cleric; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Cyric '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '??? Dornen foi um dos integrantes do grupo de Nadril; na época era um clérigo de Kossuth, mas agora se tornou um seguidor de Cyric. Recentemente, falhou na tentativa de roubar uma espada mágica maligna de Rosinden (“Rose”), uma ex-companheira, e a mantém como prisioneira até que fale onde a espada está. Fawkes 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (necromancer); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Velsharoon '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''36 '''Place of residence: '''Eltabbar (Thay) '''Jobs: '''Ruler of Thay Fawkes sempre foi um mago obcecado com a morte e foi se tornando cada vez mais sombrio. Lutou ao lado dos heróis que libertaram Cormyr da Aliança Negra, mas fugiu ao final da luta levando consigo um artefato roubado do cadáver de Fzoul. Nada mais se sobe dele até dois anos depois, quando se tornou monarca de Thay. Dizem que ele aprisionou o antigo líder, o lich Szass Tam, em seu cajado e consegue drenar os poderes do lich para uso próprio. Fawkes começou um plano de expansão militar e é culpado por muitas tragédias acontecendo em Faerûn. Alguns o culpam pelas súbitas invasões de hordas demoníacas, que aparecem em algum lugar, devastam uma cidade e somem em seguida. Gorlassar Urdin '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard, Red Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''37 '''Place of residence: '??? 'Jobs: '''Red Wizard Gorlassar é o mago vermelho responsável por libertar um poderoso balor que foi aprisionado a muito tempo atrás em uma cripta secreta abaixo do atual templo de Oghma, nas cercanias de Lua Argêntea. Hank Karhan '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Warrior; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Hank é um pirata do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes e era o capitão da nau Hell Hound, que foi roubada recentemente por Liara & cia. Iago Bocanegra '''Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Sea Witch; '''Alignment: '''CE; '''Deity: '''Umberlee '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; '''Crafts & Arts: Cartography Bocanegra é o capitão da nau pirata Ghostwreck, a serviço de Rholf. É muito temido nos mares devido aos seus poderes arcanos, seu culto de Umberlee e sua perigosa tripulação de loucos. É um cartógrafo habilidoso que recentemente teve um de seus mapas roubados por um aventureiro de nome Jonathan (dizem os boatos que o mapa leva a um grande tesouro de piratas do passado). Krotan Race: 'Qorrash (genie); '''Alignment: '''LE '''Gender: '''male '(Deceased) Krotan era um gênio qorrash que em uma viagem ao plano material, ficou preso e não conseguia mais voltar ao seu plano natal. Com o tempo, Krotan ficou louco e passou a se considerar rei de uma fortaleza abandonada dos gigantes do gelo de outrora. Ele possuía o artefato chamado de Coração de Hellas, que a fada Agitto procurava. Foi morto em combate com Liara & cia. Lynneth Haimon Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Kossuth '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: 28; Eyes: 'brown; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '(Deceased) Lynneth estudou magia com um mentor particular na Costa da Espada, pagando os estudos com a pequena fortuna que sua família lhe deixou. Do seu ponto de vista, tornou-se realmente uma maga quando matou seu mentor. A partir de então, vivia como mercenária em Águas Profundas e, desse modo, conheceu Berethor e os demais. Acompanhou Berethor na conquista de seu reino e tornou-se responsável pela biblioteca e pelos laboratórios arcanos de Iangnard. Entretanto, tempos depois, tinha planos de trair o reino em troca de um artefato poderoso. Foi desmascarada por Nimloth, foi presa, julgada e executada em praça pública. Margush "Blackskull" Race: 'Human; '''Class: '???; 'Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; Weapons: ??? Margush é o capitão da nau pirata Rotten Skeleton, uma embarcação toda negra e famosa por complementar sua tripulação com alguns esqueletos (que servem de remadores e combatentes descartáveis). A nau foi queimada no porto de Mordulkin por Jaya Tiderson. '''Randall Murdock Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '???; 'Weapons: '(cursed longsword) Randall foi um dos integrantes do grupo de Nadril. Recentemente, matou o ex-companheiro de grupo Aeron e roubou uma espada mágica maligna que estava sob sua proteção. Rholf Keelahan 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '???; 'Alignment: '???; 'Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Leader of the pirates; Weapons: ??? Rholf é o líder dos piratas do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes. Até dois anos atrás era apenas um dos muitos capitães piratas a vagar pelo mar, até que começou a se destacar pelas suas proezas. Assim, chamou para sua causa alguns colaboradores (que hoje são seus principais capitães) e eventualmente muitos seguidores, unindo assim toda a escória do mar sob sua bandeira. Zethara Komac 'Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (enchanter), Red Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Cyric '''Gender: '''female '(Deceased) Zethara era uma maga vermelha que cuidava da expansão de Thay na região de Unther. Mantinha os serviços de Vierna por meio de um Anel da Servidão, mas acaba morta por sua prisioneira.